lambo school days
by Hanasaku12
Summary: after tsuna got a call from italy ministry of education and said that no school in italy want to accept lambo anymore on his middle school year, he make a decision. to send Lambo to japan and continue his education in Namimori middle. now what kind of adventure that was waiting for our young lightening guardian?
1. prologue

I decide...

That KHR fandom need more Lambo fanfic!

So im making another Lambo fanfic.. and i know i should be updating my other story.. hehe?

Well.. disclaimer please

I dont own any of KHR character! Because this is a fanfic..

PROLOGUE

"WHAT!?" screamed Lambo. Food and saliva spilling out from the lightening guardian mouth. "thats gross stupid cow!" said Gokudera as he backed his seat so he wont get any spit. "L..lambo chan here" said Chrome as she give Lambo a handekerchief.

After he wiped clean his mouth, he looked at the man that was sitting opposite him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or if i must say Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna take a sip of water before he smiled back towards Lambo. "should i repeat it?" he asked kindly. Lambo nodded slowly.

"you will continue your middle school in japan, along with i-pin" he said.

"And thats why i said what before!" said Lambo as he stand from his seat and pointed at Tsuna. "why Japan!?".

Tsuna stared at him before answer him, "You know.. i just receive a call few hours ago.." he said and begun playing with some peas on his plate. "Call? From who?" asked Lambo when he was seated back. "Italy, ministry of education" he answer.

Lambo gulped. "ha..ha? about?" he said and begun scratching the back of his neck. "Lambo, if you wanna copy me do it seriously" said Yamamoto. "Im not copying you!".

"they said that... there is no school in Italy that will accept you" he said and glaring at the lightening guardian. "ah..ha? why?" said Lambo nervously. "Hayato, read the list" said Tsuna and begun gesturing for Gokudera. "Hai, Juudaime" he said already wearing glasses and stand up while holding a long long paper.

"For destroying the school property with your grenades, throwing grenades at innocent student, flirting with teacher, traumatizing some.. teacher, never do your schoolwork, always skip PE class cause you are lazy, never wear your uniform properly, fo-"

"o..okay stop Hayato nii.." said Lambo as he lower his head.

"Kufufufu.. are you sure? If the loyal puppy-" "hey!" "keep reading it you may win a world record, dont you want a world record" laughed Mukuro eerily. "i dont wanna win that kind of record!" whined Lambo.

"Herbivore".

Gulp!. Lambo turn around shakily and found Kyoya already standing behind his seat and holding his tonfas. "For breaking to many school rules i will bite you to death!" he said as he dashed towards Lambo. "Hiiiii!" screamed Lambo.

"Okay! Okay! Stop!".

Every heads now whipped to Tsuna who was massaging his temple.

"Kyoya, please return to your sit" said Tsuna. The skylar huffed before return to his seat at the farthest place on the table.

"Lambo, as i say before you will continue your education in japan" said Tsuna.

"why Japan!? And no school want to accept me because i destroy school properties? That makes nos sense! Everybody has destroy school properties right!?" said Lambo who now was swaeting bullets.

that means i wont seeing you guys right? Its boring!" pouted Lambo. "look.. we all so busy Lambo.. but we will try our best to visit you allright? Afterall i dont want to become like dad who rarely comes home" said Tsuna as he smiled at the young child.

"its still boring!" pouted Lambo.

"i can send Reborn".

"..." "okay! But you still cant make me leave!" screamed Lambo in victort.

Then.. he seeit.

A sickening sweet smile that was plastered on Tsuna face.

"really?" he said slowly. Lambo gulped and take a step back. But his back bumped into something. It was Ryohei.

"Im sorry to the extreme Lambo, but we shouold do this" he said and begun restrain both of Lambo hand. "h..hey!" lambo screamed. Then he see Chrome walked towards him holding a.. glass of water?.

"kufufu.. my dear Chrome has been learning poison cooking for a hile now.. she can drugged her.. victim to sleep for hours" said Mukuro as he to took a step closer towards the young lightening.

"im.. sorry Lambo chan" she said and closed her eyes. "n..no Chrome nee! I tought.. after Tsuna nii join the dark side you will always with me!" said Lambo dramatically.

Chrome just shake her head.

Then she shoved a puple liquid into the poor young boy mouth. After awhile Lambo vision becomes blurry.. and not long after that it was all black.

Only darknes..

"NGIIING..."

'w..what is that sound?' tought Lambo.

"NGIIING..."

'a.. a machine sound?', he continue his tought.

"NGIIING..."

'sounds like.. an airplane?'... wait... an aiplane?

Then Lambo eyes snapped open.

He found that he was sitting on a business class seat in a plane that was heading to japan. He them found a note on his lap. The writing are..

 _'Dear Lambo.._

 _I hope you dont hold grudge against us, because im pretty sure when you give your revenge Mukuro, Kyoya and Hayato will beat you up._

 _And i should tell you another reason we send you to Japan and to be specific Namimori Middle._

 _Well, the majority of guardians graduate there including me. And i want you to enjoy your teenager life like some normal kids and not involved in the Mafia, i dont want you to be like me where my middle school life was wasted by running around naked, dodging from bullets and fight with people._

 _Yeah, i just want you to experience normal life. I also noticed that you never experience a real childhood considering when you were five you already trying to kill Reborn._

 _Looks like thats all frome me._

 _Ah! And please tell mom i said hi!_

 _And Hayato said that if your grades become worse he will make Reborn teach you._

 _And Kyoya said that dont break to many rules or he will personally bite you to death._

 _Ah.. and Takeshi said join the baseball club... but Onii san said to join the boxing club._

 _Ah.. Mukuro said to keep your good job traumatizing people? Wait what!? I cant erase this!_

 _Che.. whatever.. Chrome said to keep healthy._

 _And thats all!_

 _Lots of love_

 _-Sawada Tsunayoshi and guardians._

 _Ps. We already packed your clothes on the usual suitcase and i already handle the school registrasion and please buy other boxer.. you only have cow printed boxer'_

"geez.." said Lambo

"maybe.. this wont be that boring.." he said as he gaze the clear sky from the window

"maybe.. just maybe.." he said and slumped his back towards the chair before closing his eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

Thats all!

I hope you enjoy this story.

And i will try my best to update my other story.

Ciao! Ciao!

Wd:j:aP


	2. Chapter 1, good first impression

Im sorry for the bad grammar!

DISClAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR!

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1

Lambo now was standing in front of a familiar house. The house where he used to live when he and Tsuna still living in japan. The sawada household.

After taking a deep breath he take a step forward and knock the door.

"coming!" a woman voice was heard before the door opens and revealing one Sawada Nan. "oh my! Lambo chan!" she gasp. "hello maman" he said and pull the woman into a bear hug. "my my! Look at you now! You're so tall!" she said. "is Tsu kun with you?" she said and look around.

"im sorry but no, Tsuna nii is busy back in Italy" said Lambo and let out a soft smile.

"I see.." "well, come in come in Lambo chan!" she said and gesturing Lambo to come in. "sorry for intruding.." said Lambo before he go to the kitchen. "here Lambo, grape cadies! You still like them right?" she said and put a bag of candy in front of the teen. Lambo eyes sparkle before he take one and eat it.

"so, what is your business here in Japan Lambo chan" said Nana before she sit in front of him and give him a glass of tea. "well.. im going to Namimori middle" he said before gulping his tea.

"really!? My my! Are you going to stay here again?" she beamed with sparkle behind her.

Lambo shake his head. "unfortunately no, I will be living in the vongola Japanese mansion, but you can visit me or you can live there" said Lambo.

Nana let out a smile, "that's a shame.. I will be visiting you lots of lots of time! But I cant live there.." she said. Lambo nodded in understanding. "aah.. how about Tsu kun? Is he doing great?" she said and leaned forward.

Lambo nodded, "yes, he is a great leader.. lots of lots people admire him" said Lambo. "aah! Im so proud! You will be staying for lunch right Lambo chan?" she said before standing up and grab her apron. "yes, I miss maman's cooking" he said. "well then today I will make a special dish!" said Nana before she start to cook.

Few hours later, after lunch, a heartwarming call between Nana and Tsuna, Lambo leave the sawada Household. The vongola Japanese mansion was located at the outskirt of Namimori, and like in Italy, the mansion was located deep in the forest. It takes 2 hours of driving from the Sawada Household to the mansion.

After arriving he was greeted by Fuuta.

"Fuuta nii" he said and giving the brown haired teen a hug. "long time no see Lambo" said Fuuta and pat the teen head. "have you visit maman?" ask Fuuta before the both of them walking towards the main door.

Lambo nodded, "un.. stay there for lunch" he said.

"you know your room right?" said Fuuta. Lambo nodded. "you can go there to preapare for tomorrow, I need to go to college now" said Fuuta before waving at the teen, leaving him alone.

"well.. this is new.. in Italy chaos everywhere" he said gazing at the empty hall, only maids and butlers can be seen running around.

He walks towards his room before slumping himself at the bed.

'well.. lets see what adventure awaits us tomorrow..' he said and closing his eyes.

TIME SKIIPPP BY THE MOTHER OF PINEAPPLES (its not you mukuro)

Lambo now was standing in front of a big wooden door with the words 'Principal' was carved in. he knocked the door twice before opening it.

A man with greyish hair and was wearing a dark green suit was standing in the middle of the room. "ah! Lambo san" he said and give him a smile. He gesture lambo to sit at the sofa.

"Tsunayoshi sama already inform me about your arrival" he said. "i allowed you to skip school often for your.. family reason and I will keep your secret.. a secret" he said. Lambo nodded. "and here is your class schedule you will be in 1-A" said the principal.

"thanks" said Lambo before standing up, "aa.. um.. mr?"

"aah sorry sorry my name is Akira Moriyama"

"yes yes Akira san, if you need any donations or stuff just tell me" he sid lazily before walking out of the room.

Lambo now was walking in the hallway searching for his class.

Finally after 10 minutes of searching around the school he finally found it, with a figure standing in front of the door. His face may seems older but Lambo will always recognize that face anywhere, it was NEzu sensei.

Nezu sensei seems to notice Lambo and turns towards the teen, "the transfer student?" said NEzu sesei as he raised his eyebrow. Lambo nodded. "well then, I will be get in first, when I tell you to come in that's when you showed up" said Nazu sensei before opening the door and disappear from lambo sight.

"yare yare.. how lucky am i.." said LAmbo as he scratched the back of his neck.

INSIDE..

The chattering soon died down as Nezu walked in holding an attendance book on his left hand.

"attention class!" he said as he place the book on the table in front of him.

All the students attention now was on the old teacher that was standing in front of the class. "we have a transfer student today.." he said.

"transfer student? At this time?"

"its already near the end of our first year.."

".. how weird.."

People talking was heard again.

"silence! Now.. he is a transfer from Italy" continue nezu. "woaah! Italy!" "foreigner!" "sensei said 'he'! must be hot!"

"allright allright.. please quiet down.." said nezu as he singhed. "you, please enter" said NEzu sensei. The door slide open revealing Lambo with Namimori middle uniform and cow jacket.. cause why not?.

"yare yare.. well.. yeah, Bovino Lambo" he said with a lazy tone.

"Bovino san, can you introduce yourself again? Please be more specific now" said NEzu. "why?" asked Lambo. "because I said so, don't you want to make a good first impression to your new classmate?" said Nazu as he point his finger towards the now silence class.

"what if I don't?" asked Lambo.

"well, its up to you.. if you want to have a good school year I recommended you to make a good first impression" said Nezu. Lambo Yawned.

"well.. I don't wanna make a good first impression so ciao" he said and waved his hand before walking towards an empty seat at the back of the class. He slumped down on the chair before closing his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"Bovino san, please be respectful" scold Nezu, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Lambo opened his eyes again. "why?" he asked again. "because im your teacher" said Nezu. "well.. you don't act like one, and can we please just start the lesson? This is a school right? Place we learned stuff from a being called teacher" he said.

Nezu eyes narrowed.

"I was about to start" he said before turning back.

Lambo leaned back towards his chair.

'well done Lambo.. such a good first impression' he thought, praising himself.

'wait.. doesn't Tsuna nii want me to get along with my classmate?' he thought before his eyes snapped open.

'im going to get killed..' he shivered.

'but.. its Nezu.. oh well,, who cares?'

IM DOOOONEE

WAAAAH~~~

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTERR

CIAO CIAO!


End file.
